The Wedding
by Mrs Kim siFujoshi
Summary: ChangKyu Love Story side story / Pernikahan Tao-Ahra / Pertemuan Joonmyeon-Yixing / dan tentang Kris-Edison / DLDR and RnR pleaseeeeeeeee


**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ Side Story of ChangKyu Love Story ~**

**The Wedding**

**Cast Chapter 1 : Huang Zi Tao x Cho Ahra**

**Genre : Romantis Fluff**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s), EYD berantakan, Straight – bukan GS!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading *smile**

**.**

**.**

**_3 tahun setelah Shim Junmyeon lahir_**

Hari ini keluarga kecil Shim tengah bersiap pergi ke China. Dari pagi Kyuhyun sibuk mengatur putranya yang kini berusia 3 tahun itu. Usia dimana Junmyeon sedang aktif-aktifnya. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun berteriak memperingatkan Junmyeon untuk tidak berlarian dalam rumah mungil mereka. Ah, setelah Junmyeon berusia 2 bulan, Changmin menghadiahkan rumah mungil sederhana sebagai hadiah kelahiran Junmyeon. Kenapa 2 bulan? Karena diusia itu, Junmyeon sudah boleh diajak keluar rumah. Nah, setelah melahirkan Kyuhyun meminta untuk tinggal dirumah orangtuanya. Karena bagaimanapun juga dia perlu belajar menjadi seorang 'ibu' kan?

Rumah baru ChangKyu ini lebih kecil dari rumah keluarga besar mereka. Terdiri dari 2 lantai. Kamar utama dan kamar Junmyeon terletak dilantai 2. Dilantai 2 ini terdapat balkon untuk melihat halaman belakang yang terawat dengan berbagai macam jenis bunga, kolam renang kecil, baliho dipinggir kolam serta ayunan dibawah pohon mangga. Ayunan buatan Changmin untuk Junmyeon ketika putranya berulangtahun ke-2.

Dilantai satu, ada dapur, kamar mandi tamu, ruang makan, ruang tamu rangkap ruang keluarga dan ruang bermain Junmyeon dengan TV LED besar menempel didindingnya. Ada juga gudang kecil dibawah tangga. Dari dapur langsung menuju halaman belakang. Terdapat kolam kecil, baliho dan taman mungil yang terawat. Ah, serta ayunan Junmyeon. Didepan, terdapat garasi kecil yang memang hanya dibuat untuk muat 1 mobil saja. Teras depan juga terdapat dua kursi nyaman dan satu meja kecil. Didepan teras terdapat halaman kecil sebelum tembok pagar. Terdapat satu pohon hias dan beberapa pot besar dengan pohon bunga sepatu.

Nah, kembali pada kesibukan Kyuhyun. Dikamar Junmyeon, namja manis yang dipanggil 'Mommy' olah putra yang dilahirkannya 3 tahun lalu itu tengah sibuk memasukan beberapa stel pakaian putranya. Tidak lupa bedak, minyak telon, parfum, sabun+shampoo juga. Sedang Changmin sedang membereskan kopernya setelah Kyuhyun menentukan apa-apa saja yang akan mereka bawa. ChangKyu membawa satu koper saja. Biar gak repot bawanya.

Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun membawa koper kecil Junmyeon kebawah. Diruang bermainnya, Junmyeon sedang duduk tenang didepan TV yang menayangkan si kotak kuning konyol. Sesekali putra tampannya yang memakai stelan kaos bergambar tiga balok es batu warna baby blue itu tertawa bersama spongebob.

Tak berapa lama, Changmin menyusul Kyuhyun turun dari lantai. Setelah memastikan semua jendela terkunci rapat. Selama 4 hari mereka akan pergi ke China. Menghadiri pernikahan Ahra. Karena memang keluarga besar Huang meminta pernikahan dilaksanakan di China. Kemarin keluarga Cho sudah lebih dulu terbang ke China. Karena pernikahan akan dilaksanakan besok dan ChangKyu baru bisa berangkat hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**_dibandara_**

"Wwuuaahhhhhh..." beberapa kali Junmyeon berseru kagum nan takjub dengan berbagai macam hal dibandara yang memang baru pertama kali dilihatnya itu.

"Mommy, kenapa banyak cekali olang dibandala?" tanya Junmyeon penasaran. Dengan logat cadelnya.

"Itu karena mereka ingin pergi kesuatu tempat yang jauh. Sama seperti kita yang ingin pergi ke China mengunjungi Ahra Imo." Jelas Kyuhyun. Tangan kanan menggandeng Junmyeon dan tangan kiri menggeret koper kecil milik Junmyeon. Changmin disebelahnya menggeret koper besar milik mereka.

Kepala Junmyeon tak hentinya bergerak. Berkeliling menyapu seisi bandara. "Ah, Mommy mommy.." panggil Junmyeon sambil menggerakan tangan mungilnya yang dalam genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Ne Baby, wae?"

"Tangganya bica beljalan.. wwuahhhh.." Junmyeon memandang takjub eskalator panjang tak jauh didepannya.

"Itu namanya . ." jawab Changmin. Mengeja pelan ketika menyebut eskalator.

"Eskalatol?" Junmyeon memiringkan kepalanya imut.

Beberapa wanita yang berpapasan dengan mereka menghentikan langkahnya demi untuk menikmati keimutan seorang Shim Junmyeon. Beberapa dari mereka memekik senang dan mengambil ponsel untuk memotret Junmyeon.

"Kau mau mencobanya?" ajak Kyuhyun dengan senyum super manisnya. Mengabaikan pekikan girang ala fansgirl disekitarnya. Junmyeon pun mengangguk semangat. Surai dark coklatnya memantul lucu(?)

Dengan senyum lucuya, Kyuhyun menyerahkan koper mungil Junmyeon pada Changmin. Selanjutnya, Kyuhyun mengangkat Junmyeon dan naik pada pijakan pertama eskalator. Tangan mungil Junmyeon menggenggam erat tangan lembut Kyuhyun. Tangan mungil lainnya menyusuri pegangan eskalator sambil tersenyum senang.

Setelah sampai dilantai 2, Changmin mencari tempat duduk untuk menunggu. Setelahnya, Changmin pergi untuk check-in. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Junmyeon yang sedang asyik melihat pesawat yang sedang diparkir(?) dari jendela besar – dinding kaca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_didalam pesawat_**

Dikabin VIP, Junmyeon duduk didekat jendela pada kursi khusus anak-anak. Mata kecilnya berbinar menatap awan diluar sana.

"Mommy.. Mommy.." Junmyeon menarik-narik lengan baju Kyuhyun disebelahnya. Sedangkan Changmin didepannya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari tablet postablenya.

"Waeyo chagi?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan mengelus surai Junmyeon.

"Bagaimana rasanya tidur diatas awan?" tanya Junmyeon dengan polosnya.

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin yang memandang Junmyeon kaget. Darimana ni bocah dapet ide tidur diatas awan? Begitulah batin Changmin. Dan masih menatap aneh putranya. Junmyeon memandang bergantian wajah aneh orangtuanya.

"Rasanya sama seperti ketika kau tidur diatas si gembul (sheep gendut dikartun Shaun the Sheep).." Jawab Kyuhyun agak ragu. Memang sih boneka super besar – mirip ukuran aslinya itu – hadiah dari Ahra ketika dia pergi ke Jepang. Dari produsen boneka paling TOP di Jepang. Jadi dijamin deh kelembutan dan kualitas bahannya.

"Benalkah?" Junmyeon makin antusias.

"Ne." Kini Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin. Junmyeon tersenyum senang dan mengalihkan lagi tatapan berbinarnya pada jendela. Menatap awan-awan dilangit yang dalam imajinasinya berubah menjadi boneka si gembul miliknya.

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya dibandara, Kyuhyun menggendong Junmyeon dan Changmin membawa koper. Malaikat kecil ChangKyu ini sedang tidur pemirsahh, dan tentunya Kyuhyun tidak tega membangunkan wajah malaikat putra nya ini. Heran gitu, 2 evil nikah tapi melahirkan putra berwajah malaikat. Mungkin ini yang dikatakan suatu pembuktian bahwa minus kali minus sama dengan plus.

Langsung saja hari pernikahan yaa. Saya bingung mau ngetik apa lagi -_-

Pernikahan Tao-Ahra dilaksanakan dikediaman keluarga besar Huang. Dengan adat China. Jadinya yaa mereka pake baju adat China yang buat pernikahan itu. Nah, karena saya gak ngerti apa aja yang dilakukan selama prosesi perikahan langsung ke resepsi ajja yaa #plakkk

Malam hari di hall hotel ternama di Beijing, Tao dan Ahra mengenakan pakain pernikahan internasional. Ahra begitu anggun mengenakan gaun putih yang bagian depannya diatas lutut tapi ekor gaunnya cukup panjang. Rambutnya setangah digerai dengan tiara kecil diatasnya. Membawa buket bunga lili putih. Sedangkan Tao mengenakan setelan jas hitam yang begitu serasi dengan gaun Ahra. Para undangan pun memakai pakaian resmi mereka. Begitu juga Junmyeon.

Si kecil Shim ini tidak mau ketinggalan mengenakan setelan jasnya. Couple-an dengan kedua orangtuanya. Changmin dan Kyuhyun tampak serasi dengan setelah jas hitam dan putih. Sedangkan Junmyeon memakai jas dan celana hitam dengan kemeja putih dan dasi kupu-kupu hitam. Nah, sepatunya gak mecing nih. Bukannya pakai fantofel yang sudah disikat licin oleh Kyuhyun, si kecil Shim ini malah memakai sepatu kets gambar angry bird merah -_-

Diantara beberapa tamu undangan terlihat Jinki dan Key yang juga nampak serasi dengan jas mereka. Ada juga Sehun, yang waktu dulu itu pernah ditampar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum masam ketika Sehun meledeknya. Dengan bangganya dia mengenalkan namjachingunya yang 11-12 sama wajah imutnya.

Disaat orangtuanya sibuk mengobrol dengan beberapa kenalan mereka, Junmyeon sibuk sendiri dengan puding coklat dipiringnya. Disela obrolan mereka seorang pria tampan baru datang ke acara resepsi yang sudah berlangsung 30 menit itu. Pemuda tinggi, pirang dan kelihatan seperti bule itu berjalan tegap menghampiri sepasang pengantin dengan menggandeng seorang bocah manis dengan jas putih nya.

"Ah, Kris-ge." Sapa Tao. Pemuda itu Wu Yifan, atau panggilan kerennya Kris – karena dia sempat tumbuh besar di Kanada, sepupu Tao.

"Nah, Tao-er. Selamat ya. Ngomong-ngomong istrimu cantik juga." Kris menggoda Ahra dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aisshh.. berhenti menggoda Ge. Lihatlah, Ying-er sudah ingin menendang kakimu." Tao mengerling pada bocah disamping Kris yang sudah cemberut dan siap menendang tulang kering Kris.

Kris hanya tertawa menanggapinya dan mengambil Yixing, yang panggilan sayangnya Ying-er, dalam gendongannya. "Ucapkan selamat pada Paman Tao, sayang." Kata Kris lembut. Dengan tatapan lembutnya. Yang hanya dia berikan pada Yixing dan 'dia'.

"Celamat menikah Uncle.." ucap Yixing riang. Wajah cemberutnya hilang seketika. Lengan mungilnya memeluk Tao meski tubuhnya masih dalam gendongan Kris.

"Aunty, kau cangat cantik." Lanjut Yixing dan memeluk Ahra.

"Terima kasih sayang." Ahra tersenyum dan mencium pipi Yixing. "Aunty punya keponakan seumuranmu. Kau bisa bermain dengannya kalau bosan mengikuti Papamu." Lanjut Ahra.

"Woaaa.. benalkah?" Yixing terlihat senang. Pasalnya dia memang tidak punya teman sepermain kecuali disekolah play group nya.

Ahra mengangguk, meyakinkan Yixing. "Bolehkah, Papa?" Yixing mulai menggunakan aegyo nya.

Begini-begini, Kris ini sangat protektif terhadap 'anaknya' ini. "Ayolah Pa..." Yixing mulai menggunakan menggunakan mata berkaca-kacanya.

Tidak tahan, Kris mengangguk pasrah dan memberikan beberapa peringatan pada Yixing. "Jangan makan sembarang. Jangan minum sembarang. Jangan nakal dan jangan berlarian. Kau mengerti?" "Yes Pa." Yixing mengangguk semangat dan turun dari gendongan Kris.

"Ayo, Aunty kenalkan dengan keponakan Aunty. Sepertinya dia juga mulai bosan makan puding sendirian." Ahra menggandengan jemari mungil Yixing dan sebelah tangannya mengangkat ekor tangannya. Meninggalkan Kris dan Tao. *GAK! Mereka gak ada hubungan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana kabarmu Ge?" tanya Tao.

"Kalau bersamanya aku akan baik-baik saja." Sorot mata Kris mulai menerawang. Menatap punggung mungil Yixing yang mulai hilang ditelan keramaian.

"Dia akan segera sadar. Percayalah. Aku kan saudara kembarnya." Tao menepuk pelan bahu Kris. Yang dibalas senyum lirih oleh Kris.

Kalian bingung? Tao kembaran dengan Edison. Kekasih Kris. Sepupu Kris. Incest? Yup. Kris adalah putra dari kakak Papa Huang. Kakak Papa Huang adalah cewek, jadi marga Kris dan Tao tidak sama. Setelah berjuang meyakinkan kedua keluarga tentang keputusan mereka menjalin hubungan, akhirnya Kris dan Edison menikah diKanada beberapa tahun lalu. Beberapa bulan setelah menikah, Edi memutuskan untuk meminum obat penumbuh rahim meski dia harus menjadi percobaan pertama obat baru tersebut.

Awalnya memang dia berhasil menahan rasa sakitnya, hingga dia hamil dan Kris sangat bahagia dengan ini. Tapi setelah melahirkan, dia koma hingga sekarang. Keluarga besar mereka meminta Kris membawa Edi kembali ke China. Melakukan perawatan di China. Lagipula Kris tidak bisa merawat seorang bayi kan?

**.**

**.**

"Junmyeonnie?" panggil Ahra pada keponakannya yang sedang menggerutu menusuk-nusuk cake dipiringnya.

"Ah! Ahra Imo!" Junmyeon berlari kecil menghampiri Ahra dan memeluk kaki Ahra.

"Eh? Nuceyo?" Junmyeon melepaskan pelukannya dari kaki Ahra dan menatap aantusias pada bocah manis yang digandeng Ahra.

"Kenalkan. Ini adalah keponakan Aunty." Ahra menepuk pelan punggung Junmyeon. Meminta keponakannya mengenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hallo. Junmyeonnie imnida. 3 tahun." Jemari Junmyeon mengisyaratkan angka tiga pada Yixing.

"Hallo. Yixing imnida. Panggil aku Ying-er. Aku juga 3 tahun." Yixing tersenyum manis. Pipi Junmyeon merona. Ahra terkiki geli melihatnya.

"Nah, kalian bermainlah bersama. Tapi jangan sampai membuat ribut." Suruh Ahra.

"Ne Imo/ Ye Aunty." Jawab Junmyeon dan Yixing bersamaan.

Jemari mungil Junmyeon menggandengan jemari mungil Yixing. Dan mulai membawa teman barunya menyingkir dari keramaian pesta. Ahra sendiri, melanjutkan langkahnya menghampiri adik dan adik iparnya yang tengah berbincang dengan para orangtua.

"Kyuniee..." Ahra merangkul sebelah lengan Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa dia akan merindukan adik satu-satunya ini. Well, dia memang akan tinggal di China bersama Tao yang akan mewarisi bisnis kakeknya. Mengingat ayah Tao lebih memilih menjadi dokter.

"Ne Ny Huang.." ledek Kyuhyun.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu." Ahra menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ne Noona. Aku juga." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Kita akan berlibur ke Korea setahun 3 kali. Bagaimana?" ucap Tao yang tahu-tahu sudah disamping Ahra bersama Kris.

Kedua orangtua Cho dan Huang serta ChangKyu dan Ahra menoleh menatap Tao. Ditambah tatapan kaget dari ChangKyu karena melihat sosok Kris yang tengah tersenyum tampan disamping Tao. Pipi Kyuhyun merona malu mengingat tingkah ketika hamil dulu dan mata Changmin berkilat cemburu.

"Ah, kenalkan. Ini Wu Yifan atau biasa dipanggil Kris. Dia adalah sepupuku." Ucap Tao. Memperkenalkan Kris.

"Ne. Kami sudah saling mengenal sebenarnya. Tidak kusangka si wajah mesum ini sepupumu." Sahut Changmin sebal. Tao menunjuk wajah tidak mengertinya. Kris mendengus sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Ahra.

"Bukan salahku kalau Kyuhyun-ssi tertarik pada wajah tampanku kan." Kris tersenyum tampan – menggoda – pada Kyuhyun. Nah Kyuhyun malah merona. #plakk

Changmin memandang Kris tajam dan memeluk posesive pinggang Kyuhyun. Tao hanya geleng kepala melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_fokus ke Tao-Ahra_**

Selesai resepsi, mereka semua – ChangKyu, para orangtua, JinKey, Kris-Yixing – kembali ke kediaman keluarga Huang. Yang rumahnya amat-sangat besar itu -_-

"Aahhh, lelahnya.." keluh Kyuhyun yang diangguki Key. Keduanya merebahkan diri disofa bersama dengan Changmin, Jinki, Kris dan kedua bocah kecil JunXing.

"Mommy.. Mommy.." rengek Junmyeon menghampiri Mommy nya dan bergelantung pada kedua kaki Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo Baby?" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa merubah posisi duduknya.

"Junnie haus.." ucap Junmyeon dengan tatapan mata memelasnya.

Changmin sudah melengos untuk menghindari tatapan memelas anaknya dan tatapan mata Kyuhyun. Yang lain pun sama saja. Kyuhyun mendesah kasar dan mulai beranjak. Namun, menyadari anak kecil lain diruang itu menatapnya aneh, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memanggilnya.

"Yixing-ah, kau juga mau minum?"

Senyum Yixing mengembang dan mengangguk lucu. Turun dari sofa disebelah Kris, mengikuti Kyuhyun dan junmyeon ke dapur. Kris menatap punggung putranya dengan senyum sendu. Changmin yang melihatnya, mengangkat alisnya heran. Ketika Changmin akan membuka bibirnya, suara Tao menghentikannya.

"Ini dia minumnya!" seru Tao. Membawa nampan dengan gelas berisi jus jeruk yang kelihatan begitu segar. Kemana para maid? Mereka masih membereskan 'kekacauan' ditempat resepsi. Dan lagipula kalau hanya menyiapkan minum, bukan perkara sulit untuk ditangani sendiri kan?

Selanjutnya Tao mengambil tempat disamping Changmin. Menepuk pelan bahu Changmin dan menggeleng pelan. Mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Tao, Changmin pun mengangguk pelan.

**.**

**.**

**_beneran TaoRa nih_**

Dikamar pengantin Tao dan Ahra. Menjinjing gaun beratnya bagian bawah, Ahra menuju meja rias disamping king size bed yang berhiaskan kelopak mawar membentuk love sign ditengahnya. Melepas tudung kepala dan tiaranya, Ahra mulai mengurai rambut panjangnya. Mengambil cairan pembersihan make up yang sudah ditata oleh Ny Cho. Tao, melepas jasnya dan melemparnya pada sofa diseberang ranjangnya. Duduk dipinggir ranjang dan membuka kancing lengan kemejanya. Sambil menatap lekat istrinya.

Ahra yang merasa diperhatikan, menolehkan kepalanya. Mendapati pria china yang sudah sah menjadi suaminya itu tersenyum manis padanya. Membuat pipi Ahra yang sudah cukup bersih dari make up merona dan tersenyum salah tingkah. Tao terkekeh melihatnya. Setelah menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya, Tao menghampiri Ahra dan memeluk pundak kecil istrinya dari belakang. Menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu Ahra. Saling melempar senyum manis dan Tao mencium pipi merona Ahra. Melepas pelukannya, membiarkan Ahra berdiri.

"Tolong, bantu aku membuka resleting gaun ini." Pinta Ahra, membelakangi Tao dan menghadap cermin riasnya.

Pelan, Taon menarik turun resleting gaun Ahra dipunggungnya. Punggung putih nan mulus milik Ahra terekspos jelas. Mata panda Tao membelalak menatapnya. Entah aura apa yang terasa, tapi Ahra enggan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Membiarkan Tao menikmati punggungnya. Pelan, Tao meletakan tangannya dipinggang Ahra. Menundukan kepalanya, memberikan satu kissmarknya dibawah tengkuk Ahra.

"Uuuhhhh..." desah Ahra tertahan. Menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya. Menikmati apa yang Tao lakukan untuk pertama kalinya.

Melepaskan ciumannya, Tao memeluk Ahra erat. Melesakan kepalanya pada leher Ahra. Menghirup aroma istrinya. Mungkin, meredam nafsunya untuk sementara. Setidaknya biarkan mereka berendam dalam air hangat dulu malam ini.

"Berendamlah dulu." Biisk Tao, enggan melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan gaun yang resletingnya sudah terbuka, Ahra berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi dikamar itu.

**...**

Ahra keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan bathrope putih. Kaki telanjangnya berjalan pelan menghampiri Tao yang tiduran di sofa dengan lengannya menutup mata. Mengguncang pelan bahu suaminya hingga Tao tersadar dari tidur ayamnya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Kata Ahra begitu Tao duduk.

Tao beranjak berdiri, membisikan ajakannya pada Ahra. "Jangan tidur dulu." Mencuri ciuman kecil pada pipi Ahra, sambil tersenyum Tao melangkah menuju kamar mansi. Membiarkan istrinya merona dan salah tingkah.

**...**

Dan benar saja, setelah menyingkarkan kelopak mawar diranjangnya, membiarkanya berserakan dilantai, Ahra yang hanya berbalut selimut, menunggu suaminya keluar dari kamar mandi. Masih tetap terjaga.

Pikirannya mulai melayang pada masa-masa indah saat pacaran dengan Tao dulu. Bagaimana mereka menjadi dekat, mulai jalan bareng dan Tao mulai menembaknya. Yang diterima oleh Ahra dengan anggukan senangnya. Bagaimana mereka melewatkan hari-hari mereka dikampus yang sama meski beda fakultas, menjadi kenangan indah yang mungkin bisa mereka ceritakan pada anak mereka kelak.

Memikirkannya, membuat pipi Ahra merona. Mengingat sebentar lagi di akan benar-benar memberikan kesuciannya pada Tao. Ketika didengarnya pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Ahra semakin gugup. Bahkan kedua telapak tangan sudah berkeringat dingin. Tao berjalan pelan menghampiri Ahra diatas ranjang. Menyadari kegugupan istrinya. Tubuh telanjang hanya dibalut handuk putih dipinggangnya. Duduk disamping ranjang Ahra.

Tersenyum kecil melihat Ahra menunduan kepalanya. Tangan Tao terulur untuk mengusap kepala Ahra. Mengecup lembut kening Ahra.

"Kau gugup?" pertanyaan sakartis itu terdengar lembut.

Dengan rona diwajahnya, Ahra mengangguk pelan menjawabnya.

"Aku akan pelan dan membuatmu siap memberikan kesucianmu padaku."

Perlahan mereka mulai mendekat. Bibir keduanya saling berpagutan lembut. Tao menyingkap selimut Ahra. Membuka dan melemparnya pada sisi ranjang yang lain. Melepas pagutan bibirnya dan menatap kagum tubuh telanjang Ahra. **#stop *maaf ini FF tetap Rated T ya ^^***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari dikediaman Huang. Para maid sibuk membersihkan rumah, mengganti bunga, menyiapkan sarapan dan menyiapkan halaman belakang karena Tuan besar ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan bercengkrama bersama keluarga barunya dihalaman belakang. Agar lebih relaks.

Dan benar saja, setelah sarapan, Tn Huang mengajak keluarga besar barunya mengobrol santai dihalaman belakang. Dengan ditemani teh hangat dan biskuit buatan Ny Huang yang dibantu oleh Ahra, Tn Huang, Kris, Tao, Changmin, Tn Cho asyik ngobrol tentang bisnis mereka. Meskipun Tn Huang hanya menyimak dan sesekali menimpalinya saja. Karena memang perusahaannya diserahkan pada Kris dan Tao.

Dimeja lain nampak Ny Huang, Ny Cho, Kyuhyun, dan Ahra membincang malam pengantin Ahra yang membuat kakak perempuan Kyuhyun itu merona malu dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Diselingi dengan canda dan tawa menggoda dari Ny Huang dan Ny Cho.

Sedangkan Joonmyeon dan Yixing, berlarian riang mengejar anjing putih agak besar – sepertinya sebesar Joonmyeon yang kini usianya 3 tahun – yang bernama Gou.

Dengan pemandangan indah ini, akan dimulai kehidupan baru Tao-Ahra, Changmin-Kyuhyun, Kris-Edison, dan mungkin Joonmyeon-Yixing. Penuh dengan kehangatan, keceriaan dan kasih sayang. Mungkin akan ada beberapa masalah yang datangnya tidak bisa diprediksi dikemudian hari, tapi tentunya itu hal-hal itu akan menjadikan ikatan mereka semakin kuat.

**_the end_**

**Huwaaaaaa,,,**

**Akhirnya setelah sekian lama mencari sesuatu yang tepat untuk endingnya dan beginilah jadinya.**

**Maaf kalau part ini 'ngawur' ^_^ karena memang saya GAK dapet feel Tao-Ahra nya. Berasa maksa banget plus kayak disodorin racun sama Kris-gege (TToTT)**

**Secara saya kan ngakunya KrisTao Shipper dan Tao itu Adek saya, hiks hikss *maafin Jie-Jie ne Tao-er :* #hug**

**Terimakasih sudah dibaca, saya tunggu kritik-sarannya dari anda ^_^**

**#deepbow**


End file.
